Since the first person rolled up a log next to a fire and sat down, people have been creating furniture. Today, the field of furniture encompasses everything from fold-up camping stools to elaborately carved solid wood tables. However, as our society continues to become more mobile, there is an increasing need for furniture pieces that are light, portable, multi-use, easy to set up and take down, and yet are extremely strong and stable. This is especially true in the fields of events, tradeshows, catering, party-planning, etc.
In order to address this need, a number of prior art furniture systems have been designed. Such systems often utilize standardized components that can be attached to one another using straps, bolts, or other removable fasteners. However, existing systems are often bulky, heavy, and slow, not to mention that they can be weak and unstable. What is needed is a modular system that utilizes light, easily portable components that can be connected to each other in seconds and yet provide extreme strength and stability.